The Captain
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Novielidion wants nothing more than to be in the Elvish-army of Mirkwood. But her father, Captain of the Elvish-army of a small remote Elvish land forbids it and insists that she be tutored to the likes of a Princess, though she is not one.


"I can't stay Legolas."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I dont belong here. The things I have done in life.... I am a traitor and an embarassment to the Elves."  
  
"But I can erase that! No one has to know about it! What ever I say, goes and I say you were innocent, merely under corruption!"  
  
"It doesnt work like that Legolas....my own guilt would drive me mad...you can not stop me."  
  
Frodo leaned forward, his ear pressed to the door. He heard footsteps and the doorknob turned, he quickly dove out of sight.  
  
"Goodbye Legolas. Do not follow me. Stay with your people." Said a tall Elf with a pale face and long braided blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep green, and they shone with unshed tears."Dont. Follow." She said one last time, then walked off. Frodo looked up at Legolas who clentched his fist and yelled something in Elvish, then stormed back into the room, slamming the door behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Noviiiiieeee? Novie where are you?!"  
  
"Oh no! My mother!"  
  
"Quick, give me the bow and arrows."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now take this book, and sit down, just sit down and act like your reading!"  
  
A medium heigth Elf burst out into the clearing. The Elf who was pretending to read looked up.  
  
"Hello Nani."She said pleasently, standing.  
  
"Novie, where have you been?! Ive been looking for you for almost ten minutes! Didnt you hear me calling?"  
  
"No Nani, I must have been totally absorbed in my book."  
  
"Be that as it may.....wait...what are YOU doing here? With that....that BOW again!"  
  
"Oh! Umm...sorry Miss...I was just...practicing and....I uh....was heading back and I.....saw miss Novielidion sittin' 'ere reading her book and I thought I'd s...s..say hello!" The other Elf said nervously.  
  
"Ohhh why CANT I learn to fight Naniii?! Ive ALWAYS wanted to!And you never know when war could break out and every Elf needed has to fight, then what Nani? I'd just have to stay inside the hide-out while Daddy and Bioriel get to fight. Its just not fair!"Novielidion said, jumping up and throwing the book down.  
  
"So your saying you WANT to go to Mirkwood with the troops to learn to be discusting and dirty and bloody all the time?!"Nani yelled.  
  
"YES!"Novie screamed.  
  
"Well Im sorry, but the King said that no women were allowed to fight."  
  
"Then.....well....I'll just...."  
  
"You'll just do as your told!"Nani yelled, then pointed to the castle.  
  
"Inside. You have lessons."She snapped.  
  
"But I'm not even a princess! Why do I have to go through this stuff?!"  
  
"Because, your father holds a very high place! He wants to have a smart daughter! Not a dead one."Nani said, then walked back to the castle. As soon as she was inside, Novie kicked a nearby bench, sending it rolling away from her.  
  
"Your lucky you dont have to fight."  
  
"Your lucky you get to Halaei!"Novie retorted, sitting down and leaning against a tree. Halaei sat down next to her, laying his bow and quiver next to him.  
  
"Not that lucky."He said, looking over at her.  
  
"It's better than what I have to do around here."Novie grumbled, looking up at the castle.  
  
"Have you ever been to--- wait, nevermind...well, anyways. Theres a lot of carnage.Its very very discusting."Halaei said, following her gaze up to the castle. Novie gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, maybe times'll change."She said with a shrug, then walked into the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .  
  
  
  
  
  
.............................................  
  
Ok, Im done. ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
